Rem Rhambos
Rem Rhambos is the ruling lord of House Rhambos and Governor of Harbor Bay and the Beacon region of Norta. Biography Red Queen Rem attended Prince Tiberias Calore "Cal" VII's Queenstrial along with his family, and the other High Houses. His daughter, Rohr Rhambos, was the first contestant to participate, using her strength to pulverize the statues in the arena. She also attempted to use her natural beauty on the prince, but according to Mare Barrow she looked foolish doing so. Ultimately she lost to the favourite of the event; Evangeline Samos. In the aftermath of King Tiberias Calore VI's assassination, one of Rem's sons; Ryker Rhambos was one of Mare and Call's chosen executioners, alongside Evangeline, Ptolemus Samos, Stralian Haven and Lord General Osanos. After a fierce battle, however, Ryker was killed by Mare after accidentally killing Instructor Rane Arven, an act that turned the tide of the battle. Glass Sword Ada Wallace, a Newblood housemaid in service to House Rhambos is rescued from arrest by King Maven Calore's forces by Mare and her Scarlet Guard team; Crance was able to reach her in time and escaped from the governor's mansion before Maven's men stormed the place. Ada was able to prove the helpfulness of her ability by proving she could remember every word in every book in the governor’s library. According to Ada, Rem likes to hunt, and has an estate outside Harbor Bay, and his sons filled it with strange beasts for him to kill - the most used animals were bears; which were attended by Rem's game warden. Rohr had wanted a bear cub for a pet, but the bears were killed by her father and brothers before any could breed. Ada remarked what Rem does with the animals on his estate couldn't actually be called hunting; the animals were put in a pit on Rem's orders, where he and his sons could fight them and break their necks, for training and sport. Rem was aware of the deployment of the Dagger Legion, the first of the legions of underaged soldiers Maven has deemed "combat ready". Rem was reportedly unsympathetic to their imminent slaughter, calling them "the Little Legion". King's Cage According to Cal, Maven has strong support from House Rhambos. War Storm Rem and his House remain sworn to Maven, and a firm ally in his war with the Scarlet Guard and the The Free Republic of Montfort, partially due to Mare killing Ryker. Cal led the Guard and Montfort forces to assault Harbor Bay to seize the city and the region from Maven's control and establish a temporary capital. After a difficult struggle, the city was captured. Rem was brought before Cal and Queen Anabel Lerolan and in his new chambers at Ocean Hill - on his knees before the true king, Rem officially surrendered the city and quickly acquiesced to Anabel's order to address Cal as the king. Without hesitation, Rem gives control of the city of Harbor Bay, and the entirety of the Beacon region, to the true king of Norta. When asked by Cal about his House, Rem confirmed they were loyal to him as well - Rem, fearing Cal would have his entire family executed, asserts his soldiers, money and resources were all at his disposal, proving how useful his House could be if left unscathed. Cal accepts Rem's surrender and oath of loyalty, with the clear understanding every member of his House will do the same, forsaking the false king Maven. Rem agrees to arrange this by tomorrow, and shouts out his loyalty to the rightful King of Norta. He is then dismissed from the room. Maven is later surprised to learn of Rem's actions in a message from Cal, asking for a summit to discuss terms of surrender - Maven was angered and called Rem a traitor. Rem and his House are present when Cal is crowned King of Norta. Physical Description He is described as a "mountainous man", with a strongarm's bulky physique. He has dirty blond hair, giving over to gray, braided back from his face in intricate rows. Category:Characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Silver Category:Rhambos